The bearing materials used in the automotive industry are distinguished by a combination of various, favorable characteristics.
These are:                high modulus of elasticity        low friction coefficient        good emergency running properties        anticorrosion characteristics        high strength.        
In spite of this, damages in the billions occur annually due to wear. To avoid this wear is therefore an important task.
The separation of the running partners by intermediate layers, for example triboreaction layers, has generally wear-reducing effects in bearing materials. However, the formation of reaction layers takes place almost exclusively non-defined and is determined by the cooperation of pressure, temperature, lubricant and the chemical reaction of the running partners during use.
Significant wear can be proven during the so-called break-in phase. For this reason it would be important to apply prior to the first use a defined wear protection.